Yori Lloyd
Appearance Lloyd is a tall man with pale skin and a slightly muscular build. He has medium length grey and black hair. His eyes are a shade of light blue. He wears a open Payne's grey jacket and a blue-grey tank top underneath the jacket. He wears long durable charcoal coloured jeans held up by a large chain he uses for a belt. He also uses his chain belt to hold his weapon, the Water Lotus. Personality Yori is a very calm, trusting person. He always believes his teammates and friends and never questions their honesty. He is a very brave individual and very strong willed. He also has great skill as a navigator and a sailor and loves a good battle and the smell of the sea. He cares deeply for his teammates and always encourages them to do their best. He is very mild tempered with a strong sense of justice. He dislikes people who hurt other just for fun. Yoki never lies due to a promise he made to his former tutor. Lloyd also speaks with a Australian accent. Weapons and abilities Yori's weapon is a long anchor shape weapon called Water Lotus. It is used like a staff weapon, similar to a nagninata and can be used to deliver strong powerful blows to a opponent. He covers the recoil of his weapon by use of his good close combat abilities and his agility. Water Lotus also has a in built energy cannon that can be used by having the two 'blades' of the anchor fold in opening the barrel of the cannon in the middle of the staff. Yoki has good close combat skills and has enhanced endurance due to his training with his older brothers. In battle he only keeps his toes on the ground to help him move around faster. He also has good skills as a navigator and a helmsman thanks to his fathers tutoring. Backstory Yori comes from a seafaring family of hunters who live at a harbour in the north of Vale. The family business was lobster fishing and due to the powerful storms Yoki's father used to go through in most of his fishing trips and the skills he and Yoki's two older brothers possessed, they were nicknamed 'the warlords of the sea.' Yoki would take care of his little sister, Nōhime. Whenever they were at home, they would teach Yoki and Nōhime a variety of skills for sailing and for combat. Since their mother was a retired huntress, she taught them how to build their own weapons. Yoki called his weapon the Water Lotus. He and Nōhime then challenged their older brothers to a friendly spar whenever they came home from a fishing trip. They used those friendly matches to help them become more skilled in battle. While he was growing up, Yoki got into a bad habit of lying. As the days went by, his bad habit kept on getting worse to the point of people not believing a word he said. The one day a storm came in to the the harbour. As he and his sister were trying to make it back home, a powerful blast of wind struck them and Nōhime fell into the raging sea. Yoki then ran to find someone to help her, but everyone he spoke to just thought that he was lying. He then grabbed some long rope from a nearby fishing truck and tied the rope to himself and to one of the posts holding up the pier. Nōhime lost consciousness in her struggle to stay above the waters and sank beneath the waves. Yoki then dove into the water to find her. As her grabbed hold of her sinking body, two aquatic creatures of the Grimm came rushing towards them. He then used the cannon on Water Lotus at the Grimm which also propelled him and his sister towards the surface where several townsfolk helped them out of the water. They saw him dive into the water earlier and realized that he was telling the truth about his sister. But when he told them about the aquatic Grimm, they thought that he was just trying to make his story sound more heroic. A hunter who was just visiting the town also saw Yoki rescuing his sister and believed his story about the two Grimm. He then offered to help train Yoki and also recommend him for Beacon, but only if Yoki would stop lying. After almost a year of training Yoki was allowed to train at Beacon academy. At first, students kept their distance from him due to his bad reputation for lying, even though he got rid of that bad habit. During initiation, he managed to prove that he was trustworthy by leading his partner and two other hunters in training safely out of the Emerald Forest. Afterwards, he became the leader of team LOYD. Notes and trivia * Yori means trusting while his last name means grey. * His sister Nōhime has the same name as the wife of Oda Nobunaga. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Male